For centuries throughout the world, horseback riding has captured the imagination of adventurous people. In the time of the ancient Greeks and Romans, the horse was a symbol of power. In medieval Europe and Japan, horses were essential for quick movement across large distances and were often used in warfare. In the American wild west, the horse was a cowboy's constant companion and a symbol of self-reliance and adventure. While few experiences may compare with the fun and excitement an experienced rider has galloping a real horse, many of us do not have sufficient training and experience and/or ready access to live horses.
It is generally known that the act of riding a horse must be practiced in order to learn balance, prevent falling, and to exercise the muscles of the back and leg to develop strength. At the present time, the general method for a person to learn to ride in a balanced position at the walk, trot and canter is to practice their technique by riding a horse. However, individuals interested in learning to ride may not have a horse available with which to practice, and individuals who own a horse may not be able to practice because of bad weather, ailments sustained by their horse or any other number of reasons. Furthermore, beginning riders need many hours of practice to perfect their balanced position at the walk, trot, and canter so that they can ride with a safe and secure seat. The disadvantage of having only real horses available for the beginner is that because of the beginner's lack of skill, he or she is at a greater risk of falling off the horse and possibly sustaining injuries while learning the basics of balance and coordination required between the horse and rider. There has never been an economical device for riding students to practice riding techniques and build strength and balance between their riding lessons until this invention.